Series
All the series currently available to play in the game: * 'Scream: ''Just when you thought moving too a new town was scary enough, a mysterious discovery gives you and your new friends something to really scream about. * 'Divergent: 'A life-changing choice and a Dystopian city on the brink -- one hero to save them all. * 'Project Runway: 'Tempers flare and hemlines fly as you set out to become the next winner of Project Runway! Take a chance and follow your dreams, but watch out -- not everyone plays fair! * 'Beverly Hills, 90210: '''As the new transfer student at West Bev High, you're already making a splash with the in-crowd: Kelly, Brenda, Dylan, Steve, Brandon and the gang. But the drama's in full swing when a mysterious troublemaker starts posting vicious rumours about your new friends on the school bulletin board. * "'CSI: Crime Scene Investigation: "’You’ve just moved back to Las Vegas to join the CSI team! Follow the Story and Choose which evidence to solve the case! * Baywatch: Welcome to Baywatch rookie school! Your dreams of being a lifeguard are about to become true-if you can survive training, romance, and... shark attacks? *ANTM: America’s Next Top Model: You’ve made it on America’s Next Top Model! You have your work cut out for you as you compete against some very talented models... including two hotties vying for your attention. Do you have what it takes to be on top? *Cosmopolitan: New dream job, new best friend, and two hotties who can’t keep their eyes off you. This is going to be fun. *21 Jump Street: Welcome to Jump Street, rookie! You’re going undercover in art school to take down a deadly drug ring. Watch your partner’s back, kiss the hotties, and serve up sweet, sweet justice! *Exposed: With two lovers, a secret night job, an old score to settle, you find your inner passions and desires exposed like never before. *Royal Embrace: Life is about to make a dramatic turn as you find yourself in the middle of a love triangle with your bosses son and a handsome, rebellious prince! *I Know What You Did Last Summer: You’ve kept a secret last year, but not all secrets stay buried. Someone knows what you did, and now they can’t wait to get their hooks in you. Will you find the killer... before the killer finds you? *Charmed: Magic runs in your veins, and just like the Charmed Ones, you have a destiny that you needs to be fulfilled. Are you ready for it? *WTH: What Happened Last Night?!: Your BFF is getting married... to your ex! But when she goes missing after a night of partying, it’s up to you to remember what happened. Is she just a runaway bride? Or is something else happening? Put the pieces back together before it’s too late. *Hot Target: Your day’s as an assiassin are in the past, but when an anonymous enemy puts a price on your head, you are forced to accept one last mission to take them down. *Super Seniors: When your brother spills one of his science expirements on you, your life takes a turn for crazy as you discover you now have superpowers! *Ghostbusters: An ancient Roman curse threatens to destroy the city, but you still haven’t had a chance to go on a date with the babe you met at your new job. Who ya gonna call? *Till Death Do Us Part: It’s Halloween night and you are ready to PARTY... but you’re stuck house-sitting. At least your friends and your crush has agreed to join. It’s the perfect romantic set up. That is, until an invocation game gone wrong puts you in the hands of a tiny but deadly monster. *Exposed: After Dark: When your dreams are laid bare, your secrets will be revealed. *Who's Your Daddy